A corrupted SOUL's rebirth
by TheTwoMind
Summary: The demon that comes... But, what if they were just helping because they didn't know better? What if the killer was the one that summoned them with the chaos? And... A comedian decided to help with rebirth?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm bored, I can't write at the moment, let's see what happens!**

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts express quietly, looking at something in his hands underneath a cloak, crimson lights shining from something underneath it.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl with bushy brown hair asked as she burst into the compartment without knocking.

Harry shook his head silently, the motion causing the cloak to slip from his body for a moment, before he sorted it out.

"Oh, thanks anyway." She said, leaving quickly.

As soon as she did Harry gave a sigh under the cloak, the glow vanishing as he stopped slumping in his seat… And saying something confusing… " _ **This isn't helping, stupid comedian… He should be glad he's only able to give help mentally, or I'd show him the results of those genocide runs that… Thing, put me through… Why do I have to be a guy anyway? I was a girl, at least physically, and non-binary… But noooooooo, stupid relatives won't let me be anything that's not 'normal'! Tch, like they'd know…**_ " He, no, They, gave an annoyed growl as they fell into a puddle of darkness, not pool, puddle. It helps to deal with bad memories, just splash around in them for a bit.

 **Hours later**

Harry stepped into the great hall, shrugging off the cloak and putting it into a pocket somewhere with a little difficulty. Their appearance was a little different to what people would assume Harry Potter would look like, instead of emerald green eyes they had crimson red eyes with splatters of emerald green around in random spots. On their cheeks were two rosy circles that seemed to be a permanent blush. Instead of Hogwarts robes they were wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe going all across the sweater and arms. They popped a piece of dark chocolate into their mouth while they observed the area. " _ **You better be right comedian…**_ " They said with a whisper, barely audible.

" **Relax kid, I know what I'm doing, kinda… Didn't expect the magic but it'll help, maybe…** " A deep but fun voice said in their head, only heard by the Boy-who-lived-and-was-actually-a-non-binary-girl-apparently.

They sighed as the students were sorted.

"Potter, Harry!" The old lady called out, but Harry didn't move at all, since, for them, that wasn't their name.

"Potter Harry? Has anyone seen potter?" She called out confused, with Harry finally deciding to oblige her, and, after popping another square of chocolate into their mouth, they walked forwards towards the stool.

" _ **By the way, I'm not Harry Potter, my name's Chara, Chara Dreemurr.**_ " They told the old lady before the hat went over their head.

 **Chara's mindscape…**

The hat appeared inside of a black void, confused, apparently the child possessed a mindscape… But no mindscape was perfect, there was always a weak point… You just had to find it. Luckily, the hat was built by the founders, and made to find any weak… Spot… It's fabric brow furrowed in confusion…

" _Odd… Where is it?_ " It asked in confusion.

" **Sup.** " The hat twisted 'round to find a figure in the shadows.

" _So that's why… This is two mindscapes in one… So the weak spot of one mindscape is protected by the other mindscape…_ " The hat realised.

" **Yeah, so… Just put the kid in ah… Let's go for Gryffindor, K?** " The figure said.

 **Real world**

The hat shouted, after a few minutes to Chara's annoyance, "GRYFFINDOR!" Leading to the entire school clapping as they made their way to the red table.

" _ **Would you please be quiet!?**_ " They shouted over everyone else's cheering and shouts, covering their ears in pain. Everyone promptly shut up. " _ **T-That's better… I have sensitive hearing…**_ " They whispered as they tried to adjust.

"So… What's with the name mate?" A ginger asked as he ate.

" _ **First off, we're not friends, second, don't call me mate, and finally, there's nothing wrong with my name.**_ " Chara said as they popped another square into their mouth.

"Why not? You're the boy-who-lived! Harry Potter! Not Charkey Dreamguner or whatever you said!" He said, making Chara scowl at him, popping yet another square into their mouth.

The boy eyed the chocolate bar as Chara put a new packet in front of them, so that they could grab a new square in a moment.

" _ **My name… Is Chara, Dreemurr… How many times am I going to have to say that before it gets drummed into your pathetic skull?**_ " They growled at him.

"Umm… Why do you have red eyes? Aren't they meant to be green?" The bushy haired girl from earlier asked confused.

" _ **They've always been red, but there is some green splotches here and there, it's normal for me.**_ " They said, relieved that not everyone was so rude. They reached for the packet and instead found hard wood…

The ginger had swiped the chocolate bar and eaten it all while they were distracted.

" _ **Where… Is my… Chocolate…**_ " They growled out in pure rage.

"What? We're mates! You should share with your mates!" The boy argued, his mouth covered in chocolate. "This stuff sucks!" He said as an afterthought, making Chara start to shake in even purer rage.

Their eyes turned pure red, the green getting covered up by the red as a crimson glowing knife appeared In their hands, which then went into the ginger idiot's shoulder, as the enraged saviour twisted it around before pulling it out and making it vanish.

" _ **Never… Ever… Take. My. CHOCOLATE!**_ " They roared at the idiot before pulling out another packet and popping a square in their mouth like nothing had happened.

" **Jeez kid, I thought that you were the one that was forced to watch** " The voice said sarcastically.

' _ **You know that it corrupted me… Besides, it's easier, IT was right about that…'**_ They said mentally to the voice.

" **Yeah, whatever.** "

"What the bloody hell mate!?" The ginger shouted in pain.

" _ **We… Are not… Friends. We never have been, and never will be… Oh! That reminds me!**_ " Chara's mood instantly changed as they snapped their fingers heading to the old lady, who they knew was called McGonagall or something like that. " _ **We need to talk about something after the feast, it's really important.**_ " They told her, getting a calm nod before they walked off, popping a square of chocolate into their mouth and going to explore the castle for somewhere to relax…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It seems you like this! But I can't tell, since all I've gotten is a snicker, a well then and some advice that, I can't take... Anyway! Story! So, 'cause I didn't do this last time, in case it's not obvious, this is a Chara from a genocide run, but Frisk was the evil one, at least A frisk was. So this Chara learned from that, thinking that Violence was the way to get through problems. Oh, and Sans is the figure, I mean… I always use bold for Sans. It's obvious.**

Chara sat on the railings of a tower, waiting for McGonagall to find them.

" **Maybe you should have stayed somewhere safer.** " The damn comedian told them.

" _ **Shut up Sans…**_ " They muttered annoyed.

" **Fine…** " He said as he appeared inside of the chocolate lover's shadow, changing the shape to a small and sort of round small person. Small is a defining trait here.

" _ **DON'T GET IN MY SHADOW! I FEEL THAT!**_ " They shrieked.

" **Heh, I know.** " He said with a chuckle, but didn't leave.

" _ **THAT MEANS F*CK OFF!**_ " They kept shrieking.

" **Nah! So… Wanna reminisce on your new life, I mean, I'm pretty sure it's been better than your last, you actually passed ten!** " Sans pointed out.

"… _**Fine…**_ " They agreed, slipping into their memories…

 **Life 2… 3 Years ago…**

Chara sat in their seat at the school, chewing on a square of Dark Chocolate.

"Potter! Focus!" The teacher said annoyed at the child, who gave a blank stare, and opening a new packet to eat. "Potter!"

Chara looked up for a moment, before swallowing a square. " _ **F*ck off.**_ " They said, placing a new square in.

"… Potter… See me after class…" The teacher growled, finally reaching her limit.

" **Oh now you've done it, you're so boned.** " Sans told them with a chuckle.

' _ **No. Just no, I'm like, 7. Just no Sans, no. Maybe in a few years… But no. Not now.**_ ' They told him disgusted by his pun, not because it was a pun, but because of what that could mean.

"… **Oh yeah that's gross…** " He muttered, shuddering audibly.

 **After school**

Chara walked out of the gates as they put a square in their mouth, pretty sure that they were forgetting something, but no clue what. " _ **Probably nothing.**_ " They decided with a shrug, adjusting the heart locket that Sans had managed to pull through with them.

They jumped back quickly as they were nearly hit by a car that shot past and into the school. " _ **Watch where you're going!**_ " They shouted annoyed before continuing on their way. " _ **Stupid reckless drivers…**_ "

" **Hey, at least you have a home. And you know how to write your own name.** " Sans pointed out, having been given a large amount of information about their past life.

" _ **Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.**_ " Chara muttered, rolling their eyes as they headed to the Dwelling, they refused to call It home! Home was the place they died in! The place that they watched their father be murdered from the murders view point, and then their brother… Home was where they managed to save Sans' SOUL and bring it with them into the void…

 **Present**

Chara kicked their legs over the edge of the railings as they munched on yet another square. " _ **What's taking so long?**_ " They asked themselves before shrugging, pocketing the bar of chocolate and pushing themselves over the edge, sending them fall.

 **DING!** Chara grinned as Sans, begrudgingly, turned their SOUL blue, allowing them to run down the wall like it was the floor, not hearing the gasp as they ran across a window, landing on the ground and going back to red.

" **Great job kid! No broken bones… Wait no, ya cracked a phalange on a brick.** " Sans told them.

" _ **Wait wha- OH GOD THAT HURTS!**_ " They screamed as the pain finally arrived.

" **Green Magic kid! Use green magic!** " Sans said worried.

" _ **I CAN'T USE GREEN! I USE RED AND OCASIONALLY I USE GREY!**_ " They said as they held their foot in extreme pain.

" **Great… Lemme try.** " He told them before they felt the phalange go back into place and reform itself.

" _ **Oh god… That hurts so much…**_ " They muttered as they stood on the foot carefully.

" **Hey, I never said I was good at it, I'm an integrity SOUL, well... It's my main trait.** " Sans explained.

" _ **I wish Undyne was here…**_ " Chara muttered.

" **Yeah, did you ever meet her?** "

" _ **IT RESET a lot, some of the runs were deathless… So I learned to watch, observe… And then IT started to kill, just looping… That's how we got here, remember?**_ "

" **Huh… I wonder…** "

" _ **What?**_ "

" **Well… What happened to the SOULs?** "

" _ **They went into me once I killed IT, and sent us here… Why?**_ "

" **Well, what if they came with us? Along with…** "

" _ **The monsters? Like we did?!**_ " Chara asked excited, hoping that a certain skeleton that went Nyeh would be one of them.

" **It's definitely a possibility… I sure hope it'll be. And I wouldn't be surprised if the SOUL's of the humans and monsters were in a way that had it be certain types, for example… Alphys for the Integrity SOUL.** "

" _ **Alphys?**_ "

" **Heh, she's actually the second most determined monsters in the underground, or was… Less than Undyne obviously, but more than any other.** " Sans revealed. " **How do you think she did everything she did?** "

 **Somewhere**

A figure wearing a brooch on their belt with a tutu sneezed all over their friend, 'causing said friend to playfully freak out over 'cooties'.

 **Hogwarts**

" _ **It'd be good…**_ "

"P-Dreemurr!" They heard the old lady say, before she corrected herself, letting Chara have a big smile.

" _ **Yeah?**_ " They asked.

"What was that?! You jumped off of the tower!"

" _ **Nope.**_ " Chara said, doing a Sans and being passive.

" **So proud…** "

"Yes you did!" She screeched.

" _ **Please don't be so loud…**_ " They mumbled, trying to cover their ears in pain. " _ **And I ran down, so I didn't jump.**_ " They explained, getting the tiniest of a fond smile from McGonagall.

"Very well… What did you need to speak about Mr Dreemurr?" She asked calmly, before Chara freaked the f*ck out.

" _ **DON'T CALL ME MR!**_ " They shrieked angrily, before taking a deep breathe. " _ **S-Sorry… But, I'm non-binary, not male or female. I was kinda hoping that I could have a room of my own, just so that I don't have… Issues.**_ " They waited for the reaction.

"Very well… I will see what I can do, but… If I cannot do it in time, which room would you rather be in?" She said, taking it very well.

" _ **Girls.**_ " Chara responded instantly without thought. " _ **I'm apparently very feminine, and it's much more comfortable to me.**_ " They explained, realising that they sounded like a pervert or something.

" **Let's go with, Or something.** "


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I figured I should do this before I forget it, which would be bad, right? Also, I think that this is quite clever! Guess what it is! Well ya don't have too! It's in the chapter! Also, for names, if I don't add them, just check the seven viewers.**

As the universe collapsed, the figure stood before the scared one, holding a blade over their head, ready to repeat it over and over, using a SOUL to power itself, along with its own…

Chara shot up in the bed of their new room at Hogwarts, which they had personalised by adding many different objects, like a picture that they had managed to recreate from one of the RESETs where nobody died.

" _ **Why do I keep having that dream?**_ " They muttered to themselves in annoyance, something had seemed off about that dream… The figure about to be used as a battery was always Chara, but… The SOUL that was stolen in that dream was a lighter shade of red, that of… IT… But, IT was the killer… Not Chara, right?

" **Maybe it's some kind of SOUL message.** " Sans joked.

"… _**Could it?**_ " They asked curiously.

" **Actually… Yes… But, what would it even mean? There's tons of possibilities, so we can't do anything.** " He pointed out.

" _ **I… I guess. I just… I want the nightmare to end already.**_ " They groaned, as they slipped on their sweater, making sure the locket was secure underneath. After a moment they left the room, heading down to the common room where they found everyone looking at them. " _ **What?**_ " They asked annoyed.

"It's uh… Well, there's these people that want to talk to you, from each house." Bushy hair told them nervously.

" _ **Great… Where are they?**_ " They asked, grateful that at least someone was polite.

"Outside the common room."

Chara brushed past everyone quickly, using Sans' shortcut to squeeze through some gaps.

They quickly exited the common room, closing the portrait behind them. They turned around to see the people that wanted to talk to them and instantly flinched at the one in front of the other six… IT was there…

" **Oh that's not good…** " Sans said quietly, as Chara was surrounded by the people, all about the same age as them.

They were grabbed and instantly the entire group vanished, appearing in a dark abyss…

" _ **Damn… Not this place again.**_ " Chara growled annoyed.

"We aren't here to hurt you…" A child wearing a ribbon in their hair and standing patiently said to Chara. "Promise."

"We just… Need to talk." Another one said, wearing a familiar bandana and pair of gloves.

"That's the best way to say it to be honest…" One with little pin on badges on their belt, one with a tutu, said.

"Not to mention this is pretty dangerous, for us that is." One with cloudy and cracked glasses said, looking in the wrong direction.

"I know we're stretching this out a lot, but we need you to know we have no intention of harming you." One said quietly and kindly, looking down at the floor nervously.

"That, and if you're a threat we can take you out quickly." The last one said wearing a cowboy hat.

IT stepped forwards terrified, like Chara was the threat.

Chara took another step back, trying to get away from IT.

" _P-Please s-stop…_ " IT said in a whisper that could barely be heard, but caused Chara to stop in confusion.

" _ **What…?**_ " They whispered as they stared at IT.

IT stayed silent, forcing the ribbon wearing one to talk.

"Frisk… Isn't the Frisk that did the run for you, in Frisk's world… The run was caused by you, and frisk was forced to watch, we were flung through timelines while you were forcing a RESET to get to a new world, one of those timelines was Frisks." They explained. "But… They were forced to watch as their version of you sung as you murdered everyone… They danced and kicked around the dust… Frisk's too scared to even eat on their own, without hallucinating dust everywhere." They added, making Chara approach IT, no… Frisk nervously, pulling them into a hug, rubbing their back as Frisk broke down, crying out a waterfall.

Sans appeared behind Chara, surprised that he had a solid form in this void. " **Huh. This is unexpected…** " He muttered. The children's lack of reactions making him nod. " **I was right then?** " He asked as 7 figures appeared, one of them appearing next to Sans due to Frisk and Chara being so close together.

"Does this answer your question Sans?" Undyne said with a smirk from behind the one with the ribbon.

" **So Patience and Kindness?** " He asked curiously.

"Well…"

The one behind the one that looked down gave a happy laugh. "NYEH, HEH, HEH! YOU WOULD THINK THAT WOULDN'T YOU SANS?" The tall skeleton said stepping over to pull Sans into a hug.

" **P-Pap!** " He exclaimed happily, giving his younger brother a hug in return.

"We don't exactly know how it works, but each trait has another that helps it work, but not necessarily in the order you'd think. For example, patience needs kindness to work, but Kindness needs Bravery to work, to be brave enough to be kind." Undyne explained.

Papyrus put Sans down as he asked the question. " **So… D'ya have a list or something?** " He asked.

"Actually, we do." The one with glasses said. "It's basically… Determination-Integrity, Patience-Kindness, Bravery-Justice, Integrity-Determination, Perseverance-Will, Kindness-Bravery, Justice-Patience." They said, stumbling a little to see their notes.

" **Wait, will?** " Sans asked confused.

"Indeed…" A voice said from behind the one with glasses, or Perseverance. "AndwillrequiresDetermination." The voice said, without a body.

" **W-Wait…** " Sans mumbled in shock.

"Hello…Son" The voice said amused.

" **D-Dad?** " Sans asked, stepping back, and then looking around at the different monsters that stood behind the Human SOULs… All of them recognisable… Even…

"Yes… …" The voice, Gaster, said calmly… In total Sans could tell there was, including himself, Sans, Toriel, Undyne, Gerson, Alphys, Gaster, Papyrus and Asgore… He smiled happily as Chara patted Frisk on the back, having been aware of everything happening around them.

Chara looked at Frisk, who was still crying, and had an idea. " _ **Frisk, do… Do you want to talk about it?**_ " They asked worried, only getting silence until…

" _O-Ok…_ "

" _ **You don't have to if you don't want to, but it might help…**_ " Frisk nodded into their shoulder, and began to talk quietly.


End file.
